Mistletoe
by Kyuubi16
Summary: With the others out running errands Naruto and M'gann take care of Christmas preparations at the cave. One of them happen to be Mistletoes which result in something interesting occurring. Another dose of the pairing Outsiders.


Mistletoe

0

Naruto x M'gann

0

Author's Note

0

Another Naruto x M'gann story. Which I shall dub Outsiders pairing. M'gann a martian and Naruto an inhabitant from a different time and world. Henceforth Outsiders. Anyway unlike the others Naruto was a solo project/prototype project prior to the clone, kill, and replace league members plan. Still follows the pulled from his dimension to be enslaved and use as a weapon premise. That will be one of the common (and original in a way) points about the one shots. So yeah, please enjoy this kick ass story.

0

Story Start

0

"So there's this little plant hanging down from the ceiling and when a girl and a boy are standing below it you have to kiss?" M'gann curiously asked as Naruto rifled through some items.

"Exactly!" Naruto explained after pausing to give it some thought. One of the first things that Naruto did upon getting some free time was to learn about the various things of this world's cultures and technology. One of the things he was essentially taken in by was the Holidays. One said Holiday was that of Christmas and how it encouraged peaceful feelings and festive food.

"Why?" asked a smiling M'gann. Even if human culture was so different from her own, Miss Martian found herself falling in love with it more and more by the day as she learned each new tradition or something of the likes.

Naruto just shrugged in response. ''To be honest I don't know. There is only so much my Kagebunshin could learn by asking random people on the street and reading books. You should really ask someone who knows more about the subject.''

''Wow, humans have a lot of traditions for, well, everything.'' she said as she took a sip of hot chocolate she was holding.

''Indeed,'' Naruto said as he staggered across the room with an arm full of Christmas decorations. He almost tipped over but M'gann caught him using her telekinesis and sat him right side up. ''Thanks.'' he was hoping Superboy and the clone he sent weren't going to take too long with the Christmas shopping. While M'gann was being a great help so far, her attempts to make Christmas treats and such were spot on and great, her hand-made decorations on the other hand, well even Naruto cocked his head and wondered just what they were. ''It shouldn't take me long so why don't you check up on the cookies?'' he suggested as M'gann nodded and happily floated back to the kitchen.

Creating some clones to deal with the rest of the decoration Naruto went over to see a bundle of mistletoe lying by the tree. '_Wally,_' he thought with a roll of his eyes. _'I might as well.' _he decided as Mistletoe were a part of the holiday tradition after all. Naruto then began hanging up the mistletoe as M'gann walked into the room with a tray of cookies. After many weeks and many cooking classes M'gann finally overcame her nemesis, cookies.

"What's that you've got?"

He laughed quietly, looking down at the plant. "It's the mistletoes I've told you about earlier, M'gann.'' he said as she nodded, remebering just what he explained about them not too long ago.

''Oh, well I can hang them,'' she said as she laid the tray on the table and took a hand full of them and floated up. Naruto turned away, averting his eyes as to not accidentally glanced up M'gann's skirt. And praying to Kami that she wasn't reading this thoughts.

''Thanks,'' Naruto murmured as he continued hanging them in places within their range. When it got to the last one both of their hands brushed together. ''S-Sorry.'' he said and drew his hand back, feeling his face go red. Now that Naruto had begun thinking about it he never really spent that much time along with M'gann. He thought she was cute, but she never really spent that much time with her. He liked her a great deal, but he had never actually stopped to consider her someone he would date.

''Are you okay?'' she asked, removing the glove from her right hand and placing it on his forehead. ''You feel a little warm.'' she said as Naruto's blush intensified causing her to gasp. ''And you're turning red!'' she exclaimed.

''My body is hotter than a normal human body. It's my biology,'' he explained as M'gann mouthed Oh and removed her hand. ''I-I'm fine. Just a little sleepy...eer hungry. Maybe I should get something to eat?'' he asked, stumbling over several excuses before attempting to leave the room.

"Oh. Would you look at that…" she said as she looked up.

Naruto paused for a moment, before looking up and realizing there was a mistletoe in the doorway he was standing in. 'What the...?' he thought as he began to recall all the places where Mistletoes were. He knew he covered the bathrooms, the training room, the locker room, and the garage as well as the main room and he didn't recall putting a mistletoe there.

''Well, I guess we have to kiss. It's a Christmas tradition right?'' M'gann continued to speak with a look that was a little too innocent for Naruto's liking.

Naruto's voice couldn't seem to form words as he felt himself go flush. He opened his mouth as no words came out and M'gann walked over. ''I well, erm. We just hung them up so there's no need.'' he said as M'gann cocked her head to the side.

''Oh but we must. For Holiday spirits and all.'' she reasoned as she ran her fingers through her hair. ''Or maybe,'' her face dropped and her lips quivered. ''...you don't think I'm pretty?''

''Are you kidding me you're beautiful!'' he blurted out before he could catch himself. Naruto hated it M'gann was sad. She was just so nice and cheerful and they got along well, like siblings. So of course the feelings he was feeling for her now wasn't exactly brotherly.

''Okay then.'' a devious smirk formed on M'gann's face. ''What I feel isn't sisterly either.'' she said as Naruto's eyes widened and before he knew it she grasped his shoulders with her beautiful hands and soundly kissed him. And it was at that moment Naruto first learned M'gann was a bit more devious then she let on, tricky minx.

M'gann's slim body pressed against him with reckless abandon. The more she kissed the more he returned it, so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't hear the others entered until they heard Wally shout 'what the hell!'

The two of them than broke away, their faces red and flushed upon seeing the reactions of their team mates. Robin, Artemis and Kaldur were wearing smirks as if saying 'about time' while Connor was rather impassive but was happy his friends found each other. Meanwhile Wally looked rather distress considering his crush on M'gann and all.

''So, what brought this on?''

Upon hearing Artemis's question Naruto groaned and M'gann giggled as they knew they were going to be given the third degree by their friends along with much good nature ribbing.


End file.
